Le prix de la trahison!
by Alexian Black
Summary: Quand Dumdy et Voldy sont les plus grands mages noir de tout les temps, mais que Dumdy manipule et fais les chose les plus monstrueuses au monde, les choses se gâtent, suivez le aventure de Harry Potter et d'un OC. Au programme, trahison, violence, drame, humour, romance, aventure, horreur. la scolarité et la vie de harry sera des plus intéressante.
1. Excuse de l'auteur

Bonjour, mes cher lecteurs, Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai supprimer mes chapitres pour les remaniez et les corrigés avec l'aide d'un site spécialiser (je n'arrive plus a mettre la main sur mon Bescherelle) donc, j'espére que quand ils seront republiés ils vous plairons, donc ils va falloir attandre un petit peus pour pouvoir les lirent a nouveau. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuations a tous, et bonne chance,

courage.

Ps: Je viens de corriger le prologue du mieux possible, en esperant qu'il n'y est plus autant de faute qu'avant, alors s'il y en a encore, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me les signalerez afin de les corrigés.

Merci


	2. Prologue

Tout commença, lors de l'apogée du monde de la sorcellerie, mais également lors d'une période sombre et ténébreuse. Si ténébreuse, que l'espoir lui-même devenait de plus en plus inexistant.

Cependant, cette histoire ne commence réellement que les 1er Avril et 31 Juillet 1980.

Cette année là, trois enfants vinrent au monde. Trois bébés, le premier était une magnifique petite fille, née de l'union de deux merveilleuses âmes sœurs, mais celle qui l'avait mise au monde mourut quelques heures plus tard, après qu'il eût tenté de trahir son ancien maitre, quand au second il fut tué quelques mois plus tard. Les deuxième et troisième enfants furent d'adorable petit garçons, nés tout deux le même jour, de deux couple très proches les uns des autres. Personne, durant cette époque troublée, n'auraient imaginé que deux des ces trois enfant seraient lier par le sang, par leur passer et souffrance si semblables et pourtant si différentes,

C'était une sombre époque, deux des plus puissants mages se tapaient dessus comme des chiffonniers, (ils ce crêper le chignon comme des collégiennes qui ce battent pour un mec,) où envoyaient leurs pions ce battre a leurs places. Sois disant «lumière » contre ténèbres. Un jour Le chef des lucioles (clans de la lumière lol !), alla dans une vieille taverne, qui vue de l'extérieur ressembler a un bordel des bas quartiers, remplis de poivrots, il se dirigeât au premier étage, puis entra dans une chambre poussiéreuse. Là ce trouver une vieille femme moche aux cheveux châtain sale tirant sur le gris avec des lunettes, sur le nez, qui lui fesait une tête de mouche géante, elle se prétendait médium. Apres moult discutions, il fut décidé que cette junkie allait enseigner dans l'école du vieux coq. Seulement, au moment ou la vieille chèvre allait partir, la camée ce stoppa nette dans sont élans, faisant que le vieux barbus ce prit la porte dans le nez. Puis d'un coup, elle commença à parler avec une fois de crécelle d'outre tombe, le regard vide et blanc fixant un point lointain sur le mur du couloir (le mur ressembler a du vomis de Troll mélanger a une bouse de vache qui aurait la diarrhée).

Le vieux schnock fut sidéré, car la morue lui faisait une bonne prophétie. Il ce frottât les mains mentalement, tout en commençant à faire des plans pour assoir sa suprématie sur le monde magique. Donc après que l'hystérique de service eu retrouvait sont état normal, il se dépêchât de sortir, puis d'aller récupérer un petit bébé, sauf qu'il ne sut pas a ce moment la que quelqu'un avait entendus le tout début de cette fameuse prophétie. Une fois arriver sur place dans la maison des deux âmes sœurs, il vit que le père était présent, alors après qu'il est vérifié que sont sort placer sur lui était toujours actif, il ordonnât a cet homme d'aller retrouver quelqu'un et de s'occuper de cette personne comme si il en était le mari, ce que fit l'homme sans discuter. Apres avoir régler ce petit détail, il prit le bébé, pour l'élever a sa convenance. (Pauvre enfant).

Dix huit mois plus tard, le 31 Octobre 1981, notre cher barbu s'habillât d'une cape noir, puis pris la direction d'un petit village pommé, nommé Godric Hollow. Quand il apparut dans une ruelle sombre encombrer de poubelles et de déchets (tiens il a atterrit la où est sa place, ouche !, non pas frapper l'auteur, d'accord je me tais et je continue d'écrire), le pied droit dans un saut d'urine, et le gauche dans une caisse remplis de déjections en tout genre (animal et humaines). Avec une grimace de dégout, il réussi à s'extraire de cette infâme ruelle, puis pris la direction de sa destination. Apres plusieurs minutes d'infructueuses recherches, il finit enfin par arriver devant la maudite maison dans laquelle il voulait aller. Il rajusta ces vêtements et sa cape, jeta un sort de changement d'apparence temporaire, puis un sort de nettoyage sur ses pieds. Une fois cela fais il entra dans le petit jardin, puis suivis le chemin jusqu'a la porte d'entrée, il utilisa alors sa baguette pour l'exploser, puis entrât. Le gentil père de famille vit le cinglé de service, puis hurla a ça femme de prendre avec elle leur marmot puis de partir. Ce qu'elle tenta de faire, mais a peine eu t'il donner ces directives a sa chère et tendre (my god, ce que sa fais niais !) qu'il ce pris un Avada dans sa tronche. Le tueur psychopathe se mis à rire puis a suivre la femme qui était allée ce cacher dans la chambre du bébé. (My god, mais elle est con comme un manche celle la, on lui dit de se sauver avec sont gosse et cette conne va se cacher dans la chambre du dit gamins !) après être entrer dans la nursery, la jeune mère ce plaça devant son fils qu'elle avait poser par terre, et tenta de plaider pour qu'il la tue elle plutôt que sont fils, après un moment de supplications et de lutte, le vieux abruti, excéder lança l'Avada a la femme, qui tomba au sol morte, le bébé voyant sa mère tomber par terre ce mis a pleurer, le vieux tournât alors sa baguette vers le mouflet et commença a lancer l'Avada, seulement, un homme entra en hurlant que c'était a lui de tuer le gosse, mais il n'eu pas le temps de réagir que la vieille chèvre, dis le sort de mort, malheureusement, le sort ricochât sur le front du pauvre gosse, et atteins, l'ennemis des lucioles, et disparut. Le vieux phoque, fus quelque peu éblouie pendant quelque minutes, il papillonna des yeux, après qu'il eu réussi à voir à nouveau clair, il regarda alors autour de lui et trouva par terre sur le sol les vêtements noirs de sont rival, il ce dit alors qu'il avait gagné, enfin momentanément, soudain il entendit des pleurs venant du berceau devant lui a quelque pas a peine et là, avec surprise il vit alors, que le bambin était encore en vie, après mûr réflexions il décida de prendre l'enfant et de le déposait chez les moldus les plus odieux, infâmes, et monstrueux qui existe sur terre, avec une lettre pour leurs donner des explications et des directives sur la manière d'élever le survivant. Puis il disparut, il retournât chez lui pour commencer à élever l'enfant qu'il avait kidnappé.


	3. chapitre 1

**Réponse a une review :**

**Aurélie Malfoy :**

**je suis très contente que ça te plaise, surtout avec les précédente review que j'avais reçus, et ma réponse a ma première review qui n'était pas appropriée, donc, cela me fais vraiment plaisir, si tu vois la moindre fautes,, signal la moi s'il te plait afin que je la corrige, car j'ai vraiment besoin du regard de mes lecteur pour ça, sinon, pour l'enfant kidnappé, je te suggère de relire le prologue et surtout le deuxième paragraphe, et tu auras ta réponse, sinon, lis le chapitre un, donc le chapitre ci-dessous !**

**6 AOUT 1991,**

Apres cette fameuse nuit d'halloween 1981, je devins le corps sans âme télécommandé par le Maître des marionnettes.  
>Mon conditionnement commença dès l'âge de cinq ans. Mon tuteur, Albus Dumbledore, m'éleva comme un soldat, il m'apprit à utiliser mes pouvoirs et ma magie, la magie noir, l'art du combat à mains nues (donc les arts martiaux), les armes moldus (armes blanches et armes à feu), et aussi à torturer et tuer. A l'âge de cinq ans je fus surnommée la fille de la mort, car j'étais la meilleur dans ce domaine. Ce qu'il n'a jamais compris, c'est que je me suis débrouillée pour apprendre les autres types de magie sans qu'il ne l'apprenne. La vie auprès de lui m'a appris très tôt à dissimuler et cacher mes émotions et mes sentiments. Cette vieille chèvre droguée aux citrons m'a donné le prénom d'Ange (Depuis quand je suis un ange moi?), et le nom de famille Black. <p>

Aujourd'hui, je dus exécuter un vieux sorcier grincheux qui s'opposer à Bubus alors, Le vieux citronnier m'envoyas tuer celui qui s'opposait à ses manipulations. Chose que je fis sans trop d'état d'âme, les rouages de mon conditionnement étaient bien huilés, un grand vide au fond du cœur, un espace blanc dans mon esprit.  
>Après l'avoir Avada Kedraviser je regardai le ciel et je vis un vautour avec une lettre dans ces serres qui me regarder, après quelque minutes de fixation, il se mit à voler vers moi, je le fis ce poser sur mon bras puis je lui pris la lettre, pour pouvoir la lire : <p>

_« Melle Black,  
>Je suis le Gobelin Ragnorck, je suis chargé de gérer votre héritage jusqu'à votre majorité. Avec un de mes collègues gobelin, nous souhaiterions que vous veniez seule, le 7 Aout à 14 heures tapante a Gringott la banque des sorciers, pour vous faire part de votre héritage, ainsi que de votre ascendance, ceci devra et sera strictement confidentiel. Votre tuteur ne devra pas être mis au courant de ce rendez-vous, nous avons de nombreuse chose à vous dire à son sujet qui risquerait de ne pas vous plaire. De plus si vous décidez de venir, vous ne devrez pas vous étonner de la présence d'un jeune homme, car cela le concerne également. Ce message s'auto détruira après sa lecture.<br>Nous vous souhaite une agréable journée, avec toutes nos salutations.  
>Gobelin Ragnorck, Charger des affaires de la famille Black a Gringott. »<br>_

Après avoir pris connaissance du contenu de la lettre, je me suis dis que c'était ma chance d'être enfin libre. Donc je fis apparaitre une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin (après que l'autre lettre se soit mise a brûlée) je leur écrit que j'étais plus que heureuse de venir pour ce rendez-vous, et que je me téléporterais directement dans leur bureau. Apres avoir signé la lettre je la confiai au vautour en lui disant que c'était pour le gobelin Ragnorck. Le vautour baissa la tête en signe de compréhension, puis décollât et partis. Apres ce petit intermède, je regardai le cadavre à mes pieds, puis je décidais de faire disparaître le corps grâce à un sort de magie noir de ma composition. Après mettre mordus l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang, je me concentrai pour faire apparaître un feu démoniaque afin de lui faire réduire en poussière le macchabé. Après que ce soit fait, je transplana dans le bureau de mon cher « Canard » heu non je veux dire tuteur, pour lui faire mon rapport hebdomadaires, puis je partis dans ma chambre privée. Après être allée me doucher, je vis que le vautour était de retour avec une autre lettre, que je pris et ouvris. Le gobelin me disait être très heureux que je décide de venir pour ce rendez-vous important, et me rassura en me disant qu'il ferrait en sorte qu'il n'y est que les personnes concernées dans la pièce et me donna l'adresse afin que je ne me trompe pas de salle.

Après avoir pris connaissance de l'adresse, je renvoyai le vautour avec une missive de remercîment. Puis je décidai d'aller mettre en place certaine chose importante avant de partir demain. Quand je me retrouvai a nouveau dans ma chambre je décida de préparer ma malle et de prendre ma lettre de poudlard (école de sorcellerie du vieux accros au glucose citronné) afin d'acheter mes affaires pour ma première année a Poudlard, parce que quoi quand dise les gobelins je ne reviendrais pas, mais je préparât un sort pour créer un faux moi qui ferrais toute les missions et rapport, celui-ci disparaitras quand je serais a Poudlard, et ne réapparaitra que quand je devrais faire une nouvel mission, les souvenir du clone me reviendrons des que les missions serons terminer. Puis, avec un sourire j'allai me coucher.

Au matin, j'étais vraiment excitée et inquiète, car, Gringott était mon passeport pour la liberté, et aussi parce que je ne savais pas ce que les gobelins souhaitaient me dire. Malgré cette excitation et cette angoisse, je ne montrai rien, car mon « gardien » (My God, que sa me fais chier de pas savoir comment le nommer cet emmerdeur de première) aurais tout tenté pour me faire parler, chose que je ne souhaiter pas arriver pour tout l'or de Gringott. Je décidai de lire un de mes livres de magie noir en attendant l'heure pour me téléportée vers ma liberté prochaine.


End file.
